Cinderella: HSM Edition
by mrsefron4evr
Summary: Troy is a wealthy prince. Gabriella is a poor servant girl. What happens when they meet? True Love. Troyella P.S. there i going to be LOTS of singing after all, it is High School Musical
1. Prologue Trailer

**Cinderella: HSM Edition**

Prologue/Trailer

**Ok this is my first ever chapter of Cinderella: HSM Edition I hope u like it**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez

Gabriella used to live a normal life. She was an only child, she had a loving mother and father and she lived in a nice house. But that was before it all happened.

Gabriella's father went off to the military and was killed in a battle. She lived with her mom for a few years, but she just couldn't handle it so she gave Gabriella to her mom's "best friend", even though Gabriella couldn't see why she was still best friends with her. She hasn't seen her since.

Mrs. Evans was one of the worst people on the face of the planet, according to Gabriella. She made her work 24/7 & it was so hard. And with all that work, Gabriella didn't even get praised for doing things right. And almost as bad as Mrs. Evans were her 2 daughters, Jess & Melanie. They were both snotty & stuck-up, just like their mother & they both ordered Gabriella around like a pack mule, just like their mother. Yep, they were exact replicas of their mother.

The only good thing about living like this was her new best friend, Sharpay. Sharpay seemed nasty, just like Jess & Melanie. But after a while, Gabriella got to know her better & realized that Sharpay was one of the best friends she could ever have.

But Gabriella couldn't tell Sharpay EVERYTHING. Even though she was stil the shy yet carefree girl she used to be, she couldn't tell her about the two, yes TWO, huge secrets she had been hiding for pretty much her entire life. Secrets that she couldn't even tell her mother when she still lived with her. Secrets that could affect her life forever.

Troy Bolton

Troy was born into royalty, is living in royalty, and will continue to live in royalty for the rest of his life. His parents are the king and queen of the kingdom, which means that Troy is the reigning prince of the kingdom. He's not stuck-up, like you think most prices would be. He's kind and sweet and friendly, and he'd make an excellent boyfriend.

Troy's two best friends are his sirs, Sir Chad and Sir Ryan. Sir Chad is extremely funny (maybe he gets it from his huge curly afro), and that's what Troy likes about him. Sir Ryan is a lot quieter than both of them, but his main friend quality is that he's just a good friend.

But Troy has 2 secrets he has to hide from his entire kingdom, or it could cost him his life.

What happens when Troy and Gabriella meet, dance, and find out their hiding the exact same secrets from one another?

True love, that's what happens.

Cinderella: HSM Edition

* * *

**Ok that's the prologue the next chapter won't be up for a while because I want people to give me my opinion & comments and stuff. Ok also just to let u no Ryan and Sharpay are NOT brother and sister. Now onto couples: Troyella (duh), Rypay, and Chaylor (I no I didn't mention Taylor in the prologue but she'll come up don't worry). Ok please R&R much appreciated thanks soo much**


	2. Chapter 1: This Isn't Me

****

This chapter was up sooner than I expected but o well ok guys thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it but I got a lot of comments saying that they want to know the secrets I'm not gonna reveal the secrets right now but I'm gonna tell you when they will be revealed:

Secret #1: it will be revealed in this chapter (OMG)

Secret #2: it won't be revealed for a VERY long time I'm gonna write a sequel dealing with that whole secret so yea

Again thank you soooooo much for all the nice comments and now, here is the long awaited chapter 1!! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: This Isn't Me

"GABRIELLA CASEY MONTEZ!!"Mrs. Evans shouted.

"Yes, stepmother?" Gabriella asked.

"Get me an iced coffee with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon."

"Ok" Gabriella walked out of her stepmother's room and started heading toward the kitchen.

"GABRIELLA!!" she heard.

She walked into Jess's room. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can you get me a Diet Coke with a lemon wedge?"

"Sure." Gabriella walked out of Jess's room and headed towards the kitchen.

"GABRIELLA!" she heard again.

She walked into Melanie's room. "Yes?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Can you please get me a hot chocolate with 2 marshmallows?"

"Coming up." she started out of the room.

"Oh, and also?"

Gabriella turned around and looked back at Melanie.

"Don't ever use that tone with me again." Melanie said almost angrily.

"I will make a note of that." Gabriella said and headed towards Sharpay's room.

"Do you want anything?" she asked Sharpay, really annoyed.

Sharpay sat up in her bed. She looked at Gabriella, shocked. The truth was, she was in the mood for a glass of water, but she didn't want to overwork her best friend. "No, I'm good, thanks." Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled at her, grateful. "Thank you." she mouthed before heading out.

Gabriella prepared the drinks and brought them to her stepmother and stepsisters. She kept catering to their needs for about a half an hour. Afterward, completely exhausted, she headed to the main room. There was a piano in the center of the room. She headed over to the piano and started playing a song she had memorized. After the first few notes, she started singing the words.

__

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself; it's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before heading to her room to rest.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was getting dressed. Nothing special, just putting on a shirt and pants. Simple, right? Well, after he finished getting dressed, he was just about to head downstairs to breakfast, when all of a sudden, he heard a beautiful voice singing.

__

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

"_What is Kelsi doing this time_" he thought, but as he listened more, he realized that it wasn't Kelsi.

__

Even though it seems like it too far away

I have to believe in myself; it's the only way

"_Could it be?_" he thought. Troy (and Gabriella) could telepathically communicate with one other person of the opposite gender. As he continued listening, he soon realized that this was probably her.

__

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

"_Yea, this is her_" he thought. He ran downstairs, ate breakfast really quickly, and ran back upstairs to his room.

"Hello?" he asked once he was in his room.

T&G

Gabriella slowly made her way up to her room. When she got there, she opened the door and let out a sigh of relief. It was the most disgusting room anyone will ever see, but it was hers, and she was happy. She sat down on her moderately comfy bed, when, all of a sudden, she heard a male, rather cute, voice ask:

"Hello?"

* * *

****

OMG CLIFFY!! Now its gonna get into Troyella stuff I already have an idea for the next chapter. By the way, you all should know this song but if you don't comment me & ask "what's the song Gabriella's singing?" But if you don't know the song you're weird. Just kidding! But seriously, who doesn't know that song? Also as you can probably tell it's going to be set in a sort of modern-ish time period please bare with me this is my first story. Again thank you sooooooo much for the comments I really appreciate them. Next chapter should be up soon hopefully but starting September 3rd or 4th I'm gonna be starting school & it's 8th grade so I probably won't have a lot of time to write so the chapters will probably be spread out more 'cuz of school. Wow I wrote a lot here ok I'm done now again thank you soooooo much

Mrsefron4evr 3 :-)

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Gotta Find You

**IM BACK!! YAY!! Ok I know it's been a while but I've been doing a lot of stuff to get ready for school 'cuz I start on September 3****rd**** (boo me!) & since it's a new school (Jr. high (in my town Jr. High is rite after Middle))so I hav to go to orientation & stuff but I managed to get 1 chapter done before school starts again just to let u know this will 100% be the LAST chapter before school starts & then they will be REALLY spread out so please just bare (sp?) wtih me I'd really appreciate it thanks. Oh, also I might start asking trivia quetions at the end of every chapter about HSM & stuff so yea. Ok enough babbling here it is: CHAPTER 2: I GOTTA FIND YOU!! (seriously this chapter is called I Gotta Find You you'll see why)**

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Hi." Gabriella said, chuckling a little. This was the first boy she had ever talked to, she was sure it was a boy because of his deep voice, & she was getting nervous. She could hear the boy chuckling a little, too. That calmed her nerves.

"Uh…..umm…….yea, um…" Troy stammered. He could hear the girl laughing, he could tell it was a girl by her voice, and he started laughing a little, even though it was really embarrassing.

"Umm……..yea, what I was saying was my name is…."

"what?" Gabriella asked.

Troy cleared his throat. "My name is…"

"What?" Gabriella asked again.

"My name is…" Troy said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you." Gabriella said.

"oh, right, I forgot. Names are blotted out for some reason." Troy explained.

"oh, ok" Gabriella said, a little disappointed.

"wait, I have an idea." Troy said.

"Ok what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"What's the first letter of your name?" Troy asked.

"G." Gabriella said, not really sure what was going on but feeling it was appropriate, asked, "what about you?"

"T." Troy said.

"Ok, so?" Gabriella asked.

"We can call each other the first letter of our names, like I'll be T & you can be G."

"A little corny, but if it'll have to do." Gabriella said.

"good."

Over the next few days, Troy and Gabriella, or T & G as they call themselves, got to know each other better. After a couple of weeks, they started to fall in love with each other, but they didn't know that the other one loved them.

One day, Gabriella was relaxing in her room after a long day of working when all of a sudden she heard a voice ask, "G, are you there?"

"Yea, I'm here. What's up?"

"I wanna run something by you." (**A/N: OMG I totally stole that from Camp Rock btw I asked my friend 2 read my story & she said it's Cinderella, HSM & Camp Rock mixed 2gethr plus the next song is from Camp Rock so ya ON W/ THE STORY!!)**

"Okay" Gabriella could hear movement, and then a guitar strumming. "_I didn't know T played the guitar._" And then he did something Gabriella didn't expect. He started singing (**A/N: pretend Troy wrote it**)

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, _

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you It will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need, _

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah Yeah!_

_I gotta find you_

After he finished the song, he couldn't hear anything. All of a sudden, he heard a few sobs.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"yea, it's just….that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Gabriella said through her tears.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." the only sound was Gabriella's sobs. Right now he had to say something about how he felt.

"if I were next to you right now, I'd hold you & never let go." he said.

Then, Gabriella stopped sobbing. She was in a sort of shock. Had T just said he loves her? Probably not. But it was close.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, and started sobbing again.

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!! SOOOOOOOO CUTE!! Like I said this will be the last chapter before school so yes this chapter's trivia question is:**

**Monique Coleman was baby-sitting when she first saw High School Musical. How much money per hour was she making that day?**

**I will mention the first person to get the question right in the next chapter. They won't get anything just get mentioned. Thanks.**

**Mrsefron4evr **


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

**Ok I know this is really late but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews and school is stressing me out so yea. Here's the answer to the trivia question. To refresh your memory, the question was, "Monique Coleman was baby-sitting when she first saw High School Musical. How much money per hour was she making when she saw the movie?" the correct answer is 12 per hour. Unfortunately, no one got it right, so no one will get mentioned. Ok so here it is, chapter 3.………**

Over the next few days, Troy and Gabriella (or T and G as they continued to call each other) got to know each other better and fall for each other even more. They both wanted to tell each other how they felt, but didn't know how to say it and were to shy. Well, Troy would have definitely told Gabriella how he felt, but he wasn't sure how Gabriella would take it. Would she be scared? Feel the same way? He didn't want to take any chances.

It was sort of similar for Gabriella. She wanted to tell Troy, but she was WAY to shy to say anything, even though she was sure if her feelings. Plus, what if her stepmother found out she was in love? She would be furious and never let her out again. But that wouldn't matter 'cause she could talk to T anyway. And what if Troy didn't feel the same way? It scared her to death. 

About a week and a half later, Troy and Gabriella were deeply in love, and Gabriella was relaxing in her room when she heard a knock on the door. 

"ANSWER THE DOOR, GABRIELLA!" Mrs. Evans called. 

"Ugh, fine." Gabriella said to herself. But she got up and went to the door anyway. 

At the door was a short, chubby man in a fancy blue suit was at the door. He was wearing a curly, white wig (Gabriella wasn't sure if it was a wig, but no one had hair like that anymore, so it had to be a wig)and carrying a letter wrapped in a red ribbon. The man opened the red ribbon, unrolled the letter, and started reading.

"Hear ye, hear ye," he began like all of the royal people Gabriella had seen. "Prince Troy requests that all women in the land be at the palace on--"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Gabriella screamed and snatched the letter from him, not letting him get to the date. She stared at the letter dreamily and slammed the door in the man's face. She stared at the letter, trying to concentrate on the words. She couldn't believe it. It had always been Gabriella's dream to meet Prince Troy and dance with him. Maybe he would fall in love with her, but it wasn't expected. After all, she was only a servant girl, not a rich princess. But the letter said ALL the women in the land, and that included her. Gabriella's eyes finally settled on the phrase, "Prince Troy is looking for a wife." Gabriella had the dire urge to scream her lungs out, but denied it. She just sighed dreamily, staring at the words for as long as she could, but it wasn't very long because as soon as her eyes found the words, the letter was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey!" Gabriella shouted. "I was reading--" she immediately stopped talking when she saw that the letter was in Mrs. Evans's hands. 

Mrs. Evans scanned the letter with Jess and Melanie surrounding her. Sharpay was standing next to Gabriella.

Sharpay leaned over to Gabriella and whispered, "What's the letter about?"

"Prince Troy requested that all the women in the land go to the palace to get a chance to possibly his wife!" Gabriella said excitedly.

Sharpay squealed softly with Gabriella. Then she asked, "When's the ball?"

Gabriella's huge smile slowly started to disappear. "I don't know." she said. But Mrs. Evans came out with the answer.

"'Be at the palace on Friday, the 17th of August.'" she read. (**A/N: Yes I did that on purpose….)** "THAT'S IN TWO DAYS!!" Mrs. Evans shouted suddenly. Jess and Melanie squealed excitedly and jumped up and down. Sharpay and Gabriella jumped and squealed with them. Jess and Melanie pulled Sharpay into their circle, leaving Gabriella to jump by herself. But she didn't care. She was going to see prince Troy, and that was all that mattered. Then, something crossed her mind. She went up to Mrs. Evans and asked, "When am I going to get my dress?"

Jess and Melanie stopped their squeals and stared at Gabriella. Sharpay slowed her jumps, but continued to jump. Gabriella looked from Sharpay, to Jess & Melanie, to Mrs. Evans. When she saw Mrs. Evans, it nearly crushed her.

Mrs. Evans was on the verge of laughing. Her face was red and you could tell she was holding her breath. Gabriella looked back towards her stepsisters. They were holding their breath, too. Well, not Sharpay. She wasn't like that. Then, Mrs. Evans let out the biggest laugh ever. Jess & Melanie let out their laughs, too. Sharpay just stood there and gave Gabriella a sympathetic look, like she had nothing to do with it and couldn't do anything about it. Gabriella gave her a look back that said, I know, it's okay. 

Eventually, Mrs. Evans, Jess & Melanie stopped their laughing. Mrs. Evans rested her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "You're not going to get your dress." she said.

Gabriella gave her a confused look. "Why not?" she asked.

Mrs. Evans chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? Prince Troy would never want do be with you, so why bother?"

A look of pain crossed Gabriella's face. How could her own stepmother say something like that? That she wasn't good enough for Prince Troy. Just like that. It was unbelievable. Gabriella walked back up to her room on the verge of tears.

When she got there, she shut the door and slid down, sobbing. Her one and only dream was to dance with Prince Troy, and now that she had her chance, it was ripped to shreds. A tear slowly fell from her eye. But then she thought about T. If she was with Troy, then she'd have to explain it to T, and how would she do that? She loved him. Then she realized that Troy started with T. Could it be him? Prince Troy is in love with her? No, it couldn't. He wasn't. She looked at the only picture of prince Troy she had. His blondish-brown hair that was too long for a normal boy but not too long for anyone else, his blue eyes that looked like water and you swam in them whenever you looked in them, and his muscles. Oh, how she loved his muscles! But then, her tears started up again, and she put the picture down. Just then, her mice friends, Pierre and Mark, crawled up onto her leg.

"What's wrong, Gabriell-y?" Pierre asked.

"My one shot at being with Prince Troy is ruined all because of my stupid stepmother." Gabriella's voice cracked as she spoke. 

"Why wont she let you?" Mark asked. 

"She won't let me get a dress just because she thinks Prince Troy won't like me just because I'm a servant girl." Gabriella got louder and louder with every word.

"Well," Pierre started. "you never know. He might fall in love with you, and you'll get married and become princess."

Gabriella shook her head and sighed. "I have to go wash the windows." she said. Then she got up and left the room.

"Poor Gabriell-y" Pierre said after Gabriella had left. "She really wants to be with the prince-y."

"Yea," Mark said. "If only there was someway we could get her to that ball, and make the prince-y fall in love with her."

"THAT'S IT!" Pierre shouted. He quickly whispered his idea to Mark.

"How is that going to make the prince-y fall in love with Gabriell-y?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, but I sure hope it will."

Over the next 36 hours, the mice worked hard and diligent, and kept the whole thing a secret from Gabriella until 2 hours before the ball.

**OOH wut are the mice planning for Gabriella? Will she get to the ball? The next chapter might take as long as this 1, it might not idk. The next trivia question is:**

**Lucas Grabeel shares a birthday with what other Disney Channel Star?**

**The answer will be in the next chapter. Please R&R. thanks!!**

**Mrsefron4evr 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Taylor

**Here is chapter 4. I am doing better with reviews so I'm happier. I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and all. The trivia question last chapter was "Lucas Grabeel shares a birthday with what other Disney Channel star?" The correct answer is Miley Cyrus. Seriously they do. Their b-day is November 23, just different years. Totally awesome I know. The 1****st**** person to get the question right was mysoccerjen01. Congratulations!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here is chapter 4…..**

As Gabriella was finishing up preparing Melanie for the ball, she felt a tug on her tattered dress. She looked down and saw Pierre tugging on her dress. He motioned for her to follow him. Gabriella was completely confused, but quickly finished up Melanie's hair and followed him. Pierre eventually led Gabriella up to her room. When they got there, Pierre climbed up on the knob and stopped. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess, what am I ready for?" Gabriella offered as a reply.

"This." Pierre turned the knob and did his best to open the door. When he did, all of the other mice in the room shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Gabriella said. Inside the room was one of the most beautiful dresses Gabriella had ever seen. The dress was a deep pink with a few sparkles on the skirt; most of them on the top and a halter top. It was cinched at the waist with sparkles around the hips. (**A/N: link in profile**)

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Gabriella shouted, running over to the dress. She took it off the mannequin it was on and held it up in the mirror.

"It looks amazing." she said. Suddenly, thoughts of her and Prince Troy flooded her mind. In her vision, they were happy in love, and that was enough to make her sigh so much that she fell on the floor, dress and all. 

"GABRIELL-Y!" The mice screamed and ran to her side. Luckily, Gabriella hadn't slipped into unconsciousness, so she quickly stood up and looked at the clock.

"Oh my goodness, it's almost 5:00! I'd better go get ready for the ball!" And with that, she half scurried, half skipped merrily to the bathroom to change

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mrs. Evans, Jess, Melanie, and Sharpay were waiting eagerly by the door, fixing their dresses and hair when Gabriella came downstairs in her new pink dress. 

"Hi, everyone!" Gabriella said when she stepped onto the floor. "What do you think?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Gabriella. Mrs. Evans, Jess, and Melanie looked shocked, while Sharpay just smiled. "Nice dress," she said.

Gabriella chuckled. "Thanks."

"It's only nice because she stole my fabric." Jess piped up.

"And my diamonds." Melanie added.

"What?" Gabriella asked. She was completely perplexed. (**A/N: That means confused, in case you don't know**) "No, I didn't steal anything. My mice friends made this dress for me."

"Oh," said Jess. "Well, then, your mice friends stole my fabric!"

"And my diamonds," Melanie said again.

And, like a lightning bolt, Jess and Melanie were on top of Gabriella, ripping away pieces of her dress. She tried to escape, but it was no use. She saw Sharpay trying to pull Gabriella out of the fight, but Mrs. Evans pulled her away. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Jess and Melanie got off of Gabriella with most of the dress in their hands. 

Gabriella got up and looked at herself. Her dress was ripped to shreds and wrinkled. Her hair was messy and fell unevenly across her face. Her shoes had also been stolen by Jess and Melanie. 

Then, Mrs. Evans looked at her watch "Oh my," she said. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Come along." she hurried the girls out the door, Jess and Melanie dropping the remains of Gabriella's dress on the ground. Sharpay looked back at Gabriella with a sad face. Gabriella could see that she was sorry about what happened, but that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Gabriella knew that even if she could do something, she wouldn't. Sharpay wasn't the kind of person to speak up and say what's right. (**A/N: Total opposite of her character, I know. It's my story, shut up.**) _Maybe someday,_ Gabriella thought, _Sharpay will finally get a chance to say what she wants. Hmm, maybe it'll change her life forever. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of horses' feet clopping against the ground. Gabriella didn't want to see them leave without her, so she ran out the back door, tears streaming down her face. She slammed herself down on a bench in the pumpkin patch and cried. And she thought again. All that time dreaming of her and Prince Troy. Dreaming of this night. Dreaming of dancing with Prince Troy. All that time wasted. Most of her life wasted. And feeling wasted only made her cry more. Suddenly, she heard a voice. 

"Aw, don't cry, honey." the voice said. Gabriella didn't look up, even though the voice sounded really close. Then, she felt a hand on her back, and she jumped off the bench. 

Sitting next to her spot was an African-American girl with short, black hair in a fancy blue robe. Gabriella had never seen her before, but felt like she knew her. "Wh-who are y-you?" she managed. 

"I'm you're fairy godmother, but you can call me Taylor," said the girl.

"Oh. Okay, Taylor," Gabriella made air quotes with her fingers when she said Taylor. She wasn't sure if that was her real name, but it was better than saying fairy godmother all the time.

"So, I heard there's this huge ball at Prince Troy's castle tonight," said Taylor. 

"Yea," Gabriella sat back down on the bench.

"Aw, honey, did I say something wrong?" Taylor sat down next to Gabriella and put an arm around her. This time, Gabriella didn't move and just let Taylor comfort her. She felt comfortable around her and still felt like she knew her. 

"It's just, I was so excited to go to that ball tonight. Even my mice friends made this dress for me," Gabriella explained.

"Wait, a bunch of mice made you this dress?" Taylor asked.

"Yea."

"Okay, first of all, how can mice sew? And second, this is what they come up with?" Taylor motioned to Gabriella's tattered dress.

"Well, to answer your first question, I have know idea. And for the second one, it was a lot nicer before, before my stepsisters tore it up."

"Oh, okay, well, I can help you if you really want to go to that ball."

Gabriella shot up from her spot on the bench. "You can? How?" she asked, now really excited.

"This," And with that, Taylor pulled out a light blue wand that matched her robe almost perfectly. The end was a clear ball that had an orb on it that changed colors, like a crystal ball but multicolored. Gabriella was very entranced by the orb on the wand; she couldn't look away from it. She felt hypnotized by it. Taylor then noticed Gabriella looking at the wand. "You like it?" she asked. Gabriella could only nod her head. 

Taylor didn't want to disturb Gabriella, so she walked around the field and dragged a pumpkin to the spot where she was before, Gabriella's eyes never leaving the wand. Taylor laughed to herself as she waved her wand and the pumpkin was replaced with a white coach. Gabriella snapped back to reality when she saw the vehicle. "How did that get here?" she asked.

Taylor laughed again. "I told you," she said, waving her wand, "magic."

Taylor eventually ended up changing Gabriella's mice friends into a carriage driver and four white horses. Gabriella was as happy as can be except…

"Wait, my dress!" she said, suddenly panicky.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Taylor waved her wand towards Gabriella's pink mess and changed it into something beautiful. The dress was now bright red and floor length with a collar that almost looked like fire. There were also red gloves that went up to her elbows (**A/N: link in profile for this one, too**) It was perfect. 

"There ya go," Taylor said. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" Gabriella yelled, ran over to Taylor and gave her pretty much the biggest bear hug ever. 

Taylor laughed for the third time that night. Gabriella realized she laughed really easily. "You're welcome."

Gabriella was so excited that she almost immediately pulled away from the hug and started running towards the coach.

"Wait!" Taylor shouted just as Gabriella was getting into the carriage. She turned around to look at Taylor "Yes?"

"Just be warned that you only have until midnight before you change back to your normal clothes, okay?" 

"Midnight," Gabriella said to herself. "Got it." Then, she stepped into the coach.

"Have fun!" Taylor yelled after her.

"I will!" Gabriella yelled back, and was off to potentially make her dreams come true.

**Yay this chapter is done! I spent forever working on it and now I'm done with it! Again, I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long I've been very busy but now I'm on Christmas break for 12 days so I'll have a lot of time to work on chapters. **

**Next, before I go, trivia time! This chapter's question is:**

**Name at least three girls that Zac Efron has kissed. **

**And yes, I do know three that Zac has kissed (hopefully I'll be another one, lol). But I'm thinking of three specific ones so please answer with those.**

**Finally, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE, HAE A FANTASTIC DAY AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!!!!!! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!!!!!!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	6. Chapter 5: So This Is Love

**Hey, y'all, it's time for the next chapter! Woo hoo, it's so soon! I still have a lot of time on break so yea. This chapter and all others will be major Troyella fluff, but I like it and I hope you do too. Ok so the trivia question in the last chapter was:**

**Name at least three girls that Zac Efron has kissed.**

**The three that I was thinking of was Vanessa Hudgens (starred with Zac in all three HSM movies, kissed Zac in HSM2 and 3), Ashley Tisdale (starred with Zac in all three HSM movies, kissed on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, episode title: Odd Couples), and Kay Panabaker (starred with Zac on Summerland, kissed Zac on Summerland). I would have also accepted Nikki Blonksy (starred with Zac in Hairspray, kissed Zac in Hairspray)(sorry, I forgot about her). The first person to get it right was 4evrluv4u. Congratulations!!!!**

**So here it is, CHAPTER 5!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! This one I think turned out really sweet. (btw I noticed that my chapter get underlined idk why, but just deal with it or try to ignore it plz)**

**

* * *

**

The coach pulled up to an extravagant white castle. Gabriella looked out the window in awe. _This is Prince Troy's castle,_ she thought. Very excited, she got out of the carriage, not waiting for the driver to escort her out. She almost ran to the staircase, up the stairs, and into the ballroom. Guards opened the door for her and when they did, Gabriella could not believe her eyes.

The room was sparkling. Literally. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and tapestries of all sorts were on the walls. The floor was hard wood, perfect for dancing with Prince Troy. People were all around and crowded into the large room, most over by a large chair. And then, Gabriella saw him.

Prince Troy. Looking as beautiful as ever. His blondish-brown hair, his bright blue eyes, and his dark blue tuxedo that made his eyes look even brighter. Prince Troy didn't see her, but just the sight of him in person was enough to send chills down her spine. She walked around to get a better view and ended up standing next to a blond haired boy who was also watching Prince Troy. Gabriella looked at him and he looked at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Gabriella choked out.

"You nervous?" the boy asked.

"Very," she replied.

"It's okay, Troy's a great guy, very sweet and caring and loving and stuff like that."

"Yea, I've heard that. And I sure hope he is"

"Oh, where are my manners? I've forgotten to introduce myself." The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Ryan."

"My name's Gabriella," Gabriella said, taking Ryan's hand and shaking it.

"I'm one of Prince Troy's bodyguard, just so you know."

"You are?!" Gabriella was so shocked . She was talking to someone who saw Prince Troy everyday!

"Yes I am!" Ryan said, mocking Gabriella's tone. Then, a look crossing his face like he realized something, he leaned over to Gabriella and whispered in her ear, "I could get you to Troy ahead of everyone else if you'd like."

"REALLY?!" Gabriella was now very jumpy, but then she'd kill other people's chances. "No, I couldn't cut in front of everyone else."

"No, I can see you really want to. Come on." and he started leading Gabriella over to Prince Troy. On the way, Gabriella looked around at all the people she was cutting while Ryan said things like, "Excuse me," "Pardon me." She saw the throne coming closer and looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Prince Troy's gaze for fear she would freak out in front of the entire kingdom. Finally, Gabriella felt Ryan help her up the steps to the throne and then Ryan stopped. She heard him speak only a few words. "Troy, sir, this is a very special girl who would like to meet you." Gabriella managed to look up at Prince Troy and saw him in front of her. He looked even more amazing than usual. All the features she loved about him now amplified. And then the unthinkable happened. Prince Troy looked up and met her gaze.

Gabriella only felt like this once; when she'd looked at Taylor's wand. Hypnotized. Mesmerized. Entranced. She was swimming in his bright blue eyes. The feeling of herself being this close to the man of her dreams was so overbearing it was almost unbelievable. But luckily, she kept her cool.

It was almost the same for Troy. Ryan had just brought him some girl who apparently wanted to see him really badly. But now, he was glad he had. This girl was beautiful with her red dress, dark brown hair, and her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. They were amazing. He'd never felt like this before. It wasn't love, but it was like he was hypnotized by the girl's eyes. Over the course of the night, Troy had developed a test. The test was that he would look into each girl's eyes and look to see what he saw in them. So far, every girl he'd seen had "crazed fan girl" written all over them. But this one, he saw something caring and loving and sweet. She was DEFINITELY in consideration for marriage.

Troy stood up, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's, and the whole room gasped and turned towards them. Prince Troy hadn't left his throne since the ball started. Everyone was curious.

"Hello," Troy said.

"Hello," Gabriella replied.

"Would you like you dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Gabriella was shocked. Her dreams were right in front of her! How could she pass up an opportunity like this?

"Okay," she said, gently taking his hand. Troy firmly held Gabriella's hand in his, intertwined their fingers, and lead her to the center of the dance floor. Everyone made a path for them as they walked. Finally, they made it to the dance floor. Troy bowed, and Gabriella curtsied, like everyone does before they dance. Still holding hands, Troy rested his free hand on Gabriella's waist and Gabriella rested hers on Troy's shoulder. Then, the music started, and they started whirling.

_Ooo-ooo_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes like divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

While they were dancing, both Troy and Gabriella felt the way the song spoke of. Their first time falling in love. Yes, they were falling for each other pretty quickly.

_My heart has wing_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I'm dreamin' of_

_So this is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_that this is love_

_Si es amor, si es amor_

_Es lo que hace mi vida divina_

_Estoy brillando Y ahora se_

_Que tengo la llave del cielo_

_Tengo alas puedo volar_

_Y tocar las estrellas en el cielo_

_Este es el milagro, que sondao esto es amor_

_Si es el milagro, que sonado_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_so this is love_

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_So this is love_

_So this is love _

_Until tonight, love was a word part of a phrase I've often heard_

_A mystery_

_Now it's clear as it can be_

_so this is love_

_So this is love_

_Ummm…._

They finished dancing, their eyes never leaving the other's the entire time. While everyone was watching, they thought the sight of baby blue and chocolate brown together was meant to be. And that's why the dance went perfectly. Gabriella didn't fall over, even though she was nervous. But now, her dream had come true, and her life was perfect. And now, both Troy and Gabriella were deeply in love with each other. They just didn't know it.

Then, Troy leaned over towards Gabriella but instead of kissing her, he went to her ear.

"Come with me," he whispered very seductively, his breath warm against Gabriella's cheek and making her melt.

"Mmm," was her reply.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked, even more seductive than before.

"Yes," Gabriella said. And Troy, never letting go of her hand, gently pulled her out the back door, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chapter! At least it was fun to write. I hope you liked it, because I liked it, especially the end. I can just picture that, can't you? Anyway this chapter's trivia question is:**

**We all know Corbin Bleu has some of the wildest hair in the movie biz. But do you know if he's willing to cut it for a movie roll?**

**I read this in a magazine. It was actually pretty interesting. **

**Okay, I'm done here. Like I said I have a lot of time to write, that's why this chapter came out so fast. Hopefully, the next one will be up soon. K, ciao!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	7. Chapter 6: A Good Place For Privacy

**Hey, it's so soon, and already a new chapter. Well, the other one was sooner, like 3 days. Anyway, the last trivia question was:**

**We all know that Corbin Bleu has some of the wildest hair in the movie biz. But do you know if he's willing to cut it for a movie roll?**

**The answer is YES!!!!! He seriously will cut that afro for a movie! But can you picture him with NORMAL hair? Ugh, creepy. Unfortunately, no one got it right. SORRY! Okay, so, CHAPTER 6!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!! FINALLY!!!! I thought this one was so sweet. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**

* * *

**

Troy led Gabriella out the back door to a field. There was a path leading to a bridge that was placed over a crystal blue stream. Gabriella could see the bridge led to another path, but couldn't see where it went.

"Wow," she said. "This place is beautiful."

"You like it?" Troy asked, coming next to her.

"Yea, I love it."

"Yea, I usually come here for some privacy."

"Well, it looks like a good place for privacy."

"It is." He took Gabriella's hand again and ran his thumb back and forth carefully. It felt good.

Troy led Gabriella across the pavement towards the bridge. When they got there, Gabriella looked over the side and saw crystal clear water flowing away from her. It was beautiful.

Feeling the romantic vibe, Troy slowly lifted his arm up and draped it over Gabriella's shoulder, his hand resting on top of hers.

Gabriella felt something rest on her hand. She looked over to see that it was Troy's hand on top of hers. His hand was so gentle, yet so strong. It made Gabriella go weak. She looked up at Troy, meeting his gaze. To Troy, she looked concerned.

"Do you mind?" he asked, motioning to their hands but not moving his eyes.

"No," she breathed, smiling.

"Good," Troy moved closer to Gabriella, tightening his grip around her shoulders. Gabriella laid her head on his chest, feeling absolutely perfect. Troy looked down at her, not feeling awkward at all, and Gabriella looked up at him, their eyes locking again. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Unfortunately, Troy broke the gaze by taking Gabriella's hand again and pulling her to the bridge.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My secret hideout," Troy said, taking her fully over the bridge to a beautiful place. Beyond the bridge was nothing special to a normal person. But to Gabriella, it seemed really romantic. There was a fountain surrounded by lots and lots of trees. In front of the fountain was a bench like the one Gabriella had sat on with Taylor not so long ago. Troy lead her to the bench and sat her down.

"So," Gabriella said.

"So." he replied. Suddenly, both of them felt awkward probably because of the silence.

"That was a great band tonight," Gabriella said, feeling stupid after the word left her mouth.

"Yea."

"Who were they? They were pretty good singers."

'They're called the Cheetah Girls. We had them come in from Spain."

"Ah." Again, the awkward silence. It was killing them. But Troy had something he wanted to say to this girl, even though he barely knew her.

"You know the song they sang tonight?" he asked.

"Yea. I don't know what it's called, but yea." Gabriella replied.

"And how it's talking about, like, falling in love?"

"Yea…"

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this but uh…"

"What? You can tell me."

"I kinda felt the way the song talk about."

"You mean…falling in love?"

"Yea."

Now Gabriella was shocked. Did Prince Troy just say he had fallen in love with her?! It was too hard to believe.

"With me?"

"A little."

Gabriella was in a complete state of shock. Prince Troy Bolton had just admitted he'd fallen in love with her!!!! Or something like that. But that's how it was to Gabriella.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, placing his hand on top of Gabriella's, which was resting on her lap. She looked at her hand, their hands together. She looked up at him and baby blue met chocolate brown. Both of them felt a strong connection with each other, even though they had only met that night.

"No, I don't. I actually felt that way to."

"Really." Troy said, slightly seductive.

"Really." Gabriella replied. Suddenly, the connection between them got about 2 times stronger. Troy's hand still resting on Gabriella's, they slowly leaned towards each other, eyes gently dropping closed. The moment felt so good, so right.

_BONG!_

Gabriella opened her eyes fully to take a quick glance at the clock, still leaning towards Troy. Both hands of the clock were pointing straight up to the sky.

Midnight.

Remembering what Taylor had said, Gabriella pulled away and got up from the bench. "I'm sorry. I have to go." And she started running.

_BONG!_

"Wait!" Troy got up from the bench and started running after the girl. Over the bridge, around the castle, and out to the front.

_BONG!_

Gabriella stopped abruptly for a second and faced Troy. "Once again, I'm extremely sorry, but I have to go. I had a wonderful time." she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Troy looked into her eyes and Gabriella saw the sadness in them. It brought tears to her own eyes.

"I don't even know your name." he whispered, his voice catching.

_BONG!_

She let go of Troy's hand and ran towards the carriage. Along the way, one of her red heels fell off. She was farther down the stairs when she turned back around to ask herself whether she should go get it. Gabriella looked up at the castle to see Prince Troy running towards her, his eyes still sad.

_BONG!_

No, she decided. Gabriella started running again with one shoe. But when she got to the carriage, it was already starting to turn into pumpkin form. So she started running faster than ever. She looked back one more time and could only see a figure standing by the door waving his arms over his head.

_BONG!_

With tears in her eyes and her heart getting heavier with every step, she ran and ran and ran all the way back to the house. The house, not home. **(A/N: please not that she doesn't call the house she lives in home. It's The house. This will be important later on.)**

While Gabriella was running, Troy was chasing her but unfortunately, not succeeding. He got to outside the front door of the castle and was a couple of steps down the stairs, but the girl was too far ahead for him to follow. Troy, with tears forming in his eyes, hung his head in shame of losing the girl he said he loved, and it was true; he did love her. But not really enough to marry her, which was the point of the ball. The only problem was that girl was the one he'd loved the most the entire night. And now she was gone, right from underneath him. This was not going well.

But when he looked down at the stairs, he saw something. A shoe. A red shoe. A red shoe that looked exactly like the ones the girl was wearing tonight. Her shoe.

Troy bent down and picked it up, rotating it in his hands. He looked out towards where the girl had run. At least now he had something to remember her by. Or did he? Maybe this was his way of getting back to her. Realizing what he had to do, he started singing to himself.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

And he walked inside to tell Chad and Ryan about his plan, slightly happier.

TROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLATROYGABRIELLA

Gabriella arrived home just in the nick of time. **(A/N: is that spelled right?)** Luckily, Mrs. Evans and the others weren't here. Gabriella looked herself over and saw she was in her tattered pink dress. She was glad Troy hadn't seen it. Gabriella went behind a bush to clean herself off and realized that she wasn't completely changed back. She was still wearing one red heel.

Gabriella took off her shoe and examined it to see if it matched what she wore. It did. She held the shoe close to her chest, thinking of the wonderful night she just had. Dancing with her dream man and almost kissing him, it was too much to believe. And she knew she had to see him again and finish that kiss. Then, out of a spur of the moment type feeling, she sang a song that meant so much to her.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

She sighed and held the shoe close to her chest, dreaming of what could happen when she does find him.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

**=O What will happen next? One of the best cliffys ever in my opinion!**

**Aww I almost cried when I wrote this. And the bad part was I had to do my Algebra homework right after and I was extremely close to crying. I mean, how can you possibly think about inequalities when you're thinking about the most perfect couple on Earth?**

**Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long and sorry if it's kinda suckish I wasn't really feeling inspired but I think it turned out okay. **

**Also, the next chapter might take longer because midterms are next week (boo me! *sad face*) and I have to study. Plus, my chorus concert is on the 22****nd**** so I need to prepare for that, but the next chapter should be awesome!**

**Next, (just 3 more things and then I'm done, I promise) I would like to congratulate our new president, BARACK OBAMA, AKA OUR FIRST AFRICAN AMERICAN PRESIEDENT!!!!!!!!! I actually watched the inauguration in school on Tuesday and it was awesome. My teacher was actually crying, but I didn't (I would have been embarrassed to death).**

**Next, just so you know, I WATCHED THE JONAS BROTHERS LIVE CHAT ON SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, most of it and it was fantastic! If you wanna know some of what happened just ask I don't wanna waste time typing it.**

**Finally, trivia! This week's trivia question is:**

**Ashley Tisdale recently guest starred on The Suit Life On Deck (as Maddie, obviously). In that episode, who did she kiss?**

**When I saw this, I could not believe it! But it was awesome. I will accept character name or real name, whichever you remember.**

**Ok, now after all that, I'm done! See ya next time! Ciao! =)**

**Mrsefron4evr**

**P.S. You know the baby blue and chocolate brown thing? Yea...I didn't think of that. I borrowed/stole it from Baby Bolton by xVx1991 (awesome story, by the way)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Search

**Don't touch that mouse because it's time for the next chapter of Cinderella: HSM Edition!!!!!! But first, it's time for the answer to last chapter's trivia question. It was:**

**Ashley Tisdale recently guest starred in The Suite Life On Deck (as Maddie, obviously). In the episode, who did she kiss?**

**The answer is Dylan Sprouse AKA Zack Martin! Seriously, she did!!!!!! If you don't believe me, go watch it. The first person to get it right was kinda confusing. That's not their name, I'm just saying. Ok so I got 2 reviews at the same time that were both right. One was from 1omg1zanesssa and the other was from girlpower8900. They were both in the same e-mail and I wasn't sure who to pick. So, I looked at the time they were sent. And the actual first person was……..1OMG1ZANESSA!!!!!!!CONRATS!!!!! But girlpower8900 gave a wonderful description of the episode, so I will mention you too. Congrats on being the 2****ND**** person to answer it right. **

**Ok so now, the chapter! Yay!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Cinderella: HSM Edition_

_Gabriella arrived home just in the nick of time. (A/N: is that spelled right?) Luckily, Mrs. Evans and the others weren't here. Gabriella looked herself over and saw she was in her tattered pink dress. She was glad Troy hadn't seen it. Gabriella went behind a bush to clean herself off and realized that she wasn't completely changed back. She was still wearing one red heel. _

_Gabriella took off her shoe and examined it to see if it matched what she wore. It did. She held the shoe close to her chest, thinking of the wonderful night she just had. Dancing with her dream man and almost kissing him, it was too much to believe. And she knew she had to see him again and finish that kiss. Then, out of a spur of the moment type feeling, she sang a song that meant so much to her. _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_She sighed and held the shoe close to her chest, dreaming of what could happen when she does find him._

"_Gabriella?"_

Gabriella looked behind her, shocked and scared. Had Mrs. Evans found her out? But luckily, it wasn't Mrs. Evans. It was only Sharpay.

"Oh, hi Sharpay."

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, kneeling beside her.

"What are YOU doing HERE? You're supposed to be at the ball!"

"I left early. I got bored."

"But did you meet Prince Troy?"

"Yea, but I was wicked nervous and I barely talked. And that's all we did. Talked. No dancing, no holding hands, no nothing! But the more important question is, why are you outside?"

Gabriella questioned whether she should tell her about tonight or not. But she was her best friend. She could trust her.

"Promise you won't tell Mrs. Evans?"

"Of course I won't."

Gabriella showed her the red shoe she had. "I was at the ball tonight."

"You were?!" Sharpay shouted, grabbing the shoe from her and examining it. "No way!"

Gabriella nodded, hoping Sharpay would catch on since she had her shoe.

She continued to examine the shoe and then she sat up straight. "I know where I've seen this before!" she shouted.

"You've seen it before?" Gabriella asked innocently, as if she wasn't sure what she was talking about. Which she wasn't. But still.

"Yea! Someone wore it tonight at the ball! Someone who danced with Prince Troy!" And then, Sharpay got this weird look in her eyes. She stared at Gabriella, studying her intently. You could almost see the thoughts and ideas running through her mind. "And actually," Sharpay said after a while. "the girl who danced with kind of looked like you.""And that's because," Gabriella finally decided to come clean. "That's because I was the one that danced with him tonight."

"You danced with Prince Troy tonight?!" Sharpay practically screamed.

Gabriella clamped a hand over Sharpay's mouth. "Shh! Do you want Mrs. Evans to hear?"

Sharpay tried to speak but her voice was muffled by Gabriella's hand. So she grabbed it and basically threw it off her face. "Mrs. Evans isn't here!" she shouted.

"What?"

"My mom isn't here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I decided to leave early. I had talked to Prince Troy already, and he didn't seem that interested. So I hung out with my mom and sisters. After a while, I got bored, so I told my mom I wanted to go home. So she called a cab for me and I came home. And then I saw you behind the bush and here we are."

"So, where is your mom?"

"Still at the ball. She said she won't be back for about 2 hours, but you never know."

"Oh, okay."

"Gabriella, do you not see the dire-ness of this situation?! Mom, Jess, and Melanie could be on their way home! We've got to go inside!"

"Oh, right!" Gabriella felt really stupid that she hadn't realized it before. So, Gabriella and Sharpay got up from behind the bush and ran into the house. Once they were inside, they both quickly rushed up to Gabriella's room. Sharpay plopped down on her bed while Gabriella went to her work dress, which was hanging up on the door, and slipped the red shoe in the pocket. Afterwards, she turned to Sharpay.

"Promise you won't tell Mrs. Evans about what I did tonight?" she asked.

"I promise," Sharpay said, and Gabriella went over to the bed and hugged her. They spent the rest of the night talking about what Gabriella and Troy did after they snuck out the back. And, actually, Mrs. Evans and the others didn't get home until 2 hours after Gabriella did, just like she said.

HIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICALHIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL

Over the next few days, T and G had been communicating with each other. T had told G that he had lost a girl that he liked, but that was all he could say without telling her he was the prince. Three days after the ball, a message was sent out through the entire kingdom that Prince Troy had danced with a mystery girl on the night of the ball, and she had lost her shoe. Prince Troy would be going to every house that day to check for shoe fittings and finding the girl.

When the Evans and Gabriella received this message, everyone freaked out. Prince Troy was coming to their house!! It was exciting. Everyone got themselves ready for Prince Troy's arrival and helped the others get ready, too. Except Gabriella. She got ready, too, but no one helped her, except for Sharpay a few times. But she was busy getting her mom and sisters ready. While Gabriella prepared herself for seeing Prince Troy again, she thought of what he was going to say when he realized it was her. She was a poor servant girl who had shown herself as a wealthy woman. Would he still love her? Or would he be infuriated and embarrassed beyond belief? The questions that ran through her mind killed her. And she thought about them so much that she didn't notice Mrs. Evans close her bedroom door and lock it from the outside. But she wasn't smart enough to remember to hide the key. Instead, she so casually dropped it on the ground outside the door.

Prince Troy arrived at the house around late afternoon. Everyone was even more excited than they were before. Gabriella could even hear him coming into the house when she was still upstairs. She ran to her door and was about to pull it open and hurry downstairs with the others. But as she pulled the knob, it wouldn't open. She tried harder. Nothing. After many unsuccessful attempts, she started banging on the door. "Help!" she screamed. After a few minutes of banging, she heard someone on the other side. "Gabriella?"

"Sharpay! Help, I'm locked in! I don't know why, but I'm locked in!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Gabriella could hear her fumble around. But then, she also heard footsteps coming towards the door and Mrs. Evans saying, "Come along, Sharpay, Prince Troy is waiting."

"But, but, but-" Sharpay said.

"Come along, Sharpay," Mrs. Evans almost growled. And two pairs of footsteps went down the stairs.

Gabriella stared at the door for a few seconds. Once again, her chances with Prince Troy had been ripped out from under her. And now it hurt even more. A few tears escaped her eyes, and she let them. Filled with complete sorrow, Gabriella flopped down on her bed and burst into uncontrollable tears.

Back downstairs, Prince Troy, Sir Chad, Sir Ryan, and the Evanses were busy trying on the shoe. The Evans family kept their cool but inside, they were freaking out. The most powerful and cutest guy in the kingdom was in their house! They had a right to be excited!

Melanie was the first to try on the shoe and she wasn't that good at keeping her cool. She was breathing heavily and staring at Prince Troy the entire time he struggled putting the shoe on her foot. Melanie claimed the shoe was hers, but her toes bended and her foot curved when it was placed on her foot. It was just too small for her foot, but she wouldn't admit that. They finally figured out it wasn't hers when the shoe flew off her foot and bounced against the wall multiple times, the heel almost hitting Prince Troy in the head.

Jess was next. She acted extremely casual around Prince Troy. But unfortunately, her easy-going personality wasn't enough. The shoe went on her foot, but when she moved around, the shoe shook around on her foot. Everyone, including the Evans family, realized the shoe was way too loose.

Sharpay was the "last" person to try the shoe. When Prince Troy put it on her foot, it fit really well. But, for Gabriella's sake, she claimed it was too tight. And it was. You could see the marks from the straps when Prince Troy took off the shoe.

"So, I guess I'm done here," he said once the shoe was off of Sharpay's foot.

"Yes, we all tried it on. Right, Melanie?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Yes, Mother." said Melanie.

"Right, Jess?"

"Yes, Mother." said Jess.

"Right, Sharpay?"

"Yes, Mother." Sharpay said quietly, thinking about how she could get Gabriella out.

"And there are no other girls in the house. Right, girls?"

"Yes, Mother." all three girls said.

"Okay, well thank you for your time," Prince Troy said. He was about to turn around and head out when…

"No,"

* * *

**Ooh, another good cliffy! Yay! **

**Okay,** **first of all, I had a snow day yesterday (Wednesday), that's why this chapter got out so fast.**

**Second, midterms start tomorrow! Dang it! (I don't want to take midterms) I'm not sure when the next one will be out because of midterms but probably not before next Wednesday because that's when midterms end. So, yea, just be patient. (And, for the record, I REALLY hope I do well! Just saying.)**

**Finally, TRIVIA! This chapter's question is:**

**How long have Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens been going out?**

**Seriously, I cannot believe they've been together for this long and are still going. It's amazing!**

**Okay, well that's about it. See ya!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	9. Chapter 8: Without Love

**Hey, everyone! Chapter time! Yay! Okay so last chapter's trivia question was:**

**How long have Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens been going out?**

**The answer is 2 years. 2 YEARS!!!!!! I'M NOT KIDDING, PEOPLE! 2 WHOLE YEARS!!!!!!! OVER 2 YEARS, but not three years, but still!!!!! 2 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S A LONG TIME!!!!!!!! ! Okay, anyway, unfortunately, no one got it right. ugh. **

**Also, MIDTERMS ARE OVER!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I actually did better than I thought. My lowest grade was actually an 84%!!!!!! But I got it in Chorus…I'm not sure how, though…stupid Mrs. Reid…JUST KIDDING!!!! Love ya, Mrs. Reid! Haha.**

**So, anyway, chapter 8!!!! (MAJOR TROYELLA FLUFF, SWEETNESS, CUTENESS, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!!!!!!)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Cinderella: HSM Edition_

"_Okay, well thank you for your time," Prince Troy said. He was about to turn around and head out when…_

"_No,"_

Prince Troy turned around and looked at Sharpay. "Pardon?"

"No, you're not done here."

"What are you talking about, Sharpay? There's no one else in this house." Mrs. Evans said. It was obvious she was lying, even to Prince Troy.

"Yes there is," Sharpay said, glaring at Mrs. Evans.

"Well, if there is another girl, I'd have to see her."

"Then go see her!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay Evans, there are no other people in this house!" Mrs. Evans shouted at her.

"Yes there is!" Sharpay yelled back. She turned to Troy. "You may not know this, but I know your mystery girl."

"What?!" Mrs. Evans screamed.

"Yes!" Sharpay screamed back. She turned back to Troy. "Prince Troy, I know that you really want to find this girl and she is here. Gabriella Montez is up there, in that room," she pointed at Gabriella's room upstairs, "waiting for you."

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!" Mrs. Evans screamed.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay screamed back. She was getting really frustrated right now and just wanted her best friend to be happy. And making Gabriella happy would cost her mother to be extremely upset with her.

"Where is she?" Prince Troy asked, feeling a little bit obsessive after the words left his lips.

"Up there," Sharpay said, pointing towards Gabriella's room.

"Thank you so much," Troy said, hugging Sharpay quickly, grabbing the red shoe and running up the stairs to Gabriella's room. He didn't know it, but he had left Sharpay very starstruck.

When Troy got up to the room, he tried opening the door but it was locked. He tried again. Nothing. He then looked down and saw a key sticking out of the door. He bent down to pick it up and twirled it in his hands. Then, he looked at the door again. Gently, carefully, he inserted the key into the lock on the door. Perfect fit. He tried turning the key. It worked. He then carefully took the key out of the lock and opened the door. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes.

The room was a mess. It wasn't as bad as you would think, but it was very, very dusty and everything looked very old, rusty, and unused. And the worst of all was the girl sitting on the bed, crying her eyes out. She had dark brown hair that was all messed up, probably from crying, and tanned skin that was stained with tears. She was wearing a tattered brown dress and an apron that was extremely dirty. Overall, the girl looked absolutely miserable.

"_Is this Gabriella Montez?_" Troy wondered in awe. Was this really the girl that had supposedly danced with him that night? He didn't not like this girl. In fact, he felt extremely bad for her that she was in this situation. All he wanted to do at that moment was go over to her and hold her tight, telling her it was going to be okay, that he was here, and just let her cry into his chest. But he didn't get the chance because a couple of mice scurried up onto the girl's lap.

"What's wrong, Gabriell-y?" one of them asked. "_Yea, this is Gabriella Montez,_" Troy thought.

"I HATE MY STEPMOTHER, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!!!" Gabriella yelled with so much force that Troy stepped back in shock.

"Why?" the other mouse asked.

"Because my one shot at being with Prince Troy is ruined!! She grabbed it from right under me!! I mean, I was the one who danced with him that night! Me! Gabriella Montez! And I think she knows that by now! Ugh, I hate them all so much!!" Gabriella flopped back down on the bed, tears streaming down her face. And Troy was now sure that Gabriella Montez was the one.

"What are you gonna do about it?" a mouse asked.

Gabriella sat up and petted the mouse. "I don't know, Pierre. If I could, I'd go downstairs to him and tell him it was me. That I was the one who was with him that night. That it was Gabriella Montez, not those other girls."

"You already did," came a voice.

Gabriella looked up and saw him. Prince Troy. In her own room. How long had he been standing there? What had he seen? How much had he heard? What was he doing there?

"Prince Troy," Gabriella said to herself, but apparently loud enough for him to hear.

Troy took a step towards her. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"A girl named Sharpay told me it was you and you were up here."

"Sharpay?"

"Yes."Gabriella didn't say anything. She was just grateful that Sharpay had come through. It brought tears to her eyes, and some of them escaped.

Troy noticed Gabriella's tears and stepped over to her, carefully engulfing her in a hug. She didn't mind. In fact, she wrapped her arms around him and cried tears of joy. Troy knew she was happy that he was here, so he just let her cry. When all the tears had left Gabriella's eyes, they pulled away from the hug.

"So, I kind of already know it's you, but just to be sure…" Troy pulled out the red heel. "You're gonna need to try this on."

"Okay," Gabriella said and lead Troy to a chair. Once they both made it to the other side of the room where the chair was, Troy accidentally tripped over a loose piece of wood. He let go of the shoe in the fall, and it fell out the window. **(A/N: It wasn't made of glass, so I had to think of something.)** They both rushed to the window and watched the shoe fall down until it hit the dirt. There was nothing they could to go get it back.

"Oh, no," Troy groaned. But Gabriella had a different plan. She rushed over to her small closet and pulled out the tattered pink dress. Troy watched her, very confused. But he realized what was going on when Gabriella reached into the folds of the dress and pulled out the other shoe.

Troy stared at her in astonishment. "You have the other one?" Gabriella nodded. Troy then grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the chair where they were before. He sat her down and took the shoe that Gabriella offered him. She stuck her foot out and he held the shoe in place. Slowly, carefully, he slipped the shoe on her foot.

Perfect fit.

He tied the strap and looked up at Gabriella, looking into her eyes.

"It is you," he whispered. "Gabriella Montez. My mystery girl" Gabriella smiled and nodded, happy as can be.

"Now I can finish that song," Troy muttered to himself.

"What?" Gabriella asked, the first time she had spoken in a while.

"Nothing, nothing." Troy said, nervous.

"What? Come on, you can tell me."

"Okay, fine," he said, taking out a sheet of folded up paper and giving it to Gabriella. She opened it to reveal music and lyrics.

"Is this a song?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea," he said. "I wrote it a while ago, but I needed a name to put in. And now that I have you, I can put your name in."Gabriella smiled when he said, "I have you.". She sat down on her bed and read the lyrics. Troy noticed her reading what he wrote and then started singing the song. **(A/N: Please note that I changed the lyrics a little to fit the story. Some stuff I couldn't change 'cuz I couldn't think of anything. Also, bold-Troy's part. **_italics-Gabriella's part. __**bold and italics-both of them sing.**_** also, inagine it kinda like the movie in some places, if you saw Hairspray. okay, now, let's get to some singing!)**

**Once I was a selfish fool who never understood **

**Never looked inside myself, but on the outside, I looked good!**

Gabriella laughed at that. It was true, he did look good.

**Then we met and you made me the man I am today**

**Gabby, I'm in love with you, no matter what they say**

'_**cause without love**_

**Life is like the seasons with no summer**

_**Without love**_

**Life is rock 'n roll without a drummer**

**Gabby, **_**I'll be yours forever**_** 'cuz I never wanna be**

**Without love**

**Gabby, never set me free**

_**No, I ain't lyin'**_

**Never set me free, Gabby, **_**no, no, no!!**_

**Livin' in the ghetto black is everywhere you go**

**Who'd have thought I'd love a girl who's skin was white as winter's snow**

Gabriella decided she was going to try and sing this song.

_In my ivory tower, life was just a hostess snack_

_But now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never going back_

'_**cause without love**_

**Life is life a beat that you can't follow**

_**Without love**_

_Life is Doris day at the Apollo_

_**Darling, I'll be yours forever 'cuz I never wanna be**_

_**Without love**_

_**So, darling, never set me free**_

_**No!**_

_**I'm yours forever, never set me free**_

_**No, no, no!**_

**If I'm left without my baby doll, I don't know what I'll do**

_Troy, I've got to break out, so that I can get my hands on you_

**Girl, if I can't touch you, then I'm gonna loose control**

_Seaweed, you're my black white knight, I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_**Sweet freedom is our goal**_

**Gabs, I wanna kiss ya!**

_Let me out at the next toll!_

_**Without love**_

**Life is like a prom that won't invite us**

_**Without love**_

**It's like getting my big break in laryngitis**

_**Without love**_

_Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_

_**Without love**_

_Life is like my mother on a diet_

_**Like a week that's only Mondays**_

_**Only ice cream, never sundaes**_

_**Like a circle with no center**_

_**Like a door marked "do not enter!"**_

_**DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER 'cuz I never wanna be**_

_**Without love**_

_Yes, now you've captured me_

_**Without love**_

**I surrender happily**

_**Without love**_

_**Never set me free no, no, no**_

_**No, I ain't lyin' **_

_**Never set me free no, no, no**_

_**No, I don't wanna live without love, love, love**_

_**Yea, yea**_

_**Darling, you had best believe me**_

_**Never leave me **_

_**Without love!**_

They both finished the song absolutely breathless. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling one of the strongest connections yet. And then, Troy said those words that Gabriella had never expected to come out of his mouth.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella was absolutely speechless. It was true! Prince Troy did love her! Prince Troy, the man of her dreams! Gabriella didn't know what to say. But finally, she eventually found the courage and voice to say what she had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, too, Troy Bolton." It was the first time she had called him Troy instead of Prince Troy.

And then, the connection got stronger than ever. They slowly leaned in, closing their eyes gently. And, finally, after so long of waiting, their lips met.

The kiss was like fire through their bodies. Troy wrapped one arm around Gabriella's waist and placed the other hand on her neck, pulling her towards him. Gabriella wrapped both of her arms around Troy's neck, and they both melted. To them, it felt like they were being lifted up into the sky. And, in fact, they were. A magical force was connecting Troy and Gabriella to each other and changing them, slowly, but surely. They continued to kiss each other and continued enjoying it. After what felt like forever, and was close to forever, the magical force let go of them, slowly bringing them down to the ground. Finally, they parted. But Gabriella felt different when she came down from her heaven. She, and Troy, looked herself over and saw that she was in the same red dress she wore to the ball. Her hair was the same, and now she had both shoes, too. She looked exactly like she did that night. Troy and Gabriella both looked up at each other in pure amazement.

"I always knew it was you," Troy said. Gabriella smiled wide, and they slowly leaned in again. But…

"GABRIELLA CASEY MONTEZ!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**=OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WOW! 3 cliffys in a row! Yay me! Best one yet, in my opinion**

**OMG this was soooooooo effin sweet!!!!!!! I loved writing it it was absolutely adorable!**

**Okay, now trivia! I'm totally killing the moment, but still! So, this chapters question is:**

**Ashley Tisdale recently changed her hair color from bright blond to deep brown. Which one of the colors is her natural color, blond or brown?**

**Easy, right? Okay, finally, I need you peoples' help! Okay, so,(WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!!!! Read anyway) Gabriella is gonna sing to Troy in the next chapter, and I can't decide what song she should sing. I have a few choices and they are:**

**~Make You Mine by Vanessa Hudgens**

**~Realize by Colbie Caillat**

**~Always by Jordan Pruitt**

**~Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato**

**Please listen to these songs and tell me which one you want her to sing. (Please note that if Gabby sings Realize, Troy will sing a LITTLE bit. No solos, but with her.) you can review and tell me what song you want or vote in the poll I will put up.**

**Okay, that's it! See ya next time!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**

**P.S. The song is Without Love by Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky, Amanda Bynes, and Elijah Kelly from Hairspray**


	10. Chapter 9: Until You're Mine

**Hey, y'all, what's up? What the heck, I'm not southern! I'm from New Jersey! And I'm not Miley Cyrus, either! I'm (insert name here)! Lol! I'm not so stupid as to say my real name. Anyway, it's time for the next chapter! Woohoo! So, last chapter's trivia question was: **

**Ashley Tisdale recently changed her hair color from bright blond to deep brown. Which one of the colors is her natural color, blond or brown?**

**The answer is brown! She actually dyed it blonde! I'm not sure why, but still! (wow, I say but still a lot lol) No one got it right, though. Why, oh why, oh why? Anyway, time for chapter 9...UNTIL YOU'RE MINE!!!!!! Yay!!! This one's really sweet, too. (WARNING!!!!!! MAY MAKE YOU CRY!!!!!!)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Cinderella: HSM Edition_

"_I always knew it was you," Troy said. Gabriella smiled wide, and they slowly leaned in again. But…_

"_GABRIELLA CASEY MONTEZ!!!!"_

Gabriella turned around to see Mrs. Evans standing in the doorway, not happy at all. In fact, she was absolutely furious.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans?" she asked as impolitely as possible.

"What are you doing, kissing him?"

"Why does it matter to you who I kiss?"

"Because that boy you were kissing just happens to be the prince! A girl like you shouldn't be kissing boys like that!"

"And why not?"

"Because you don't deserve him!"

Gabriella was shocked. She didn't deserve him? What? "Excuse me?" she asked in a meek voice.

"You don't deserve him. You're just a servant girl, nothing more."

"No, actually, I'm not just a servant girl. I'm much more than that. I have a mind, a body, and a soul. And I can decide who I kiss, and you have no control over that! I was the one that danced with Troy that night, you know that, and you're just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it! I love him and he loves me, and if you can't accept that, then fine!" By this time, Gabriella was in tears. She stormed downstairs, and out of the house. Troy looked after Gabriella and then turned back to Mrs. Evans.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he asked. "You've just demolished you're daughter's spirits! I don't know what you were thinking." And with that, Troy ran after Gabriella.

Gabriella was out the door by the time Troy caught up with her. When he finally did, he engulfed her in a huge bear hug. Gabriella cried into his chest while he stroked her hair carefully.

"Shh," Troy kept saying. "It's okay. I'm here."

Gabriella pulled away from the hug, but only to look at him. "Who does she think she is, telling me that I don't deserve you?!" a tear escaped from her eye. But Troy quickly leaned down and kissed it away. **(A/N: borrowed/stole from Forever And Ever by moviemusicwritingbooksfreak)**

"I don't know, but I do know that you shouldn't listen to anything she says. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Do you really love me, Troy?"

"Of course I do. Ever since that night we danced together, I've been in love with you. I know it's not right for a prince to love a servant girl, but I don't care. I can be with whoever I want; no one should have a say in that."

"You really wanna be with me?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because maybe she's right. Maybe I don't deserve you."

"No!" Troy shouted, wrapping her in another bear hug. "Don't say that! You shouldn't listen to anything she says." He let go of Gabriella and stared into her eyes, just inches from her face. "The only thing you should listen to is your heart. And what is your heart saying?"Gabriella wasn't sure. What was her heart saying? "My heart is saying that I love you."

"And that's all you need to know." And with that, Troy kissed her gently. Gabriella immediately relaxed with his touch. Afterwards, he slowly pulled away, the taste of his lips still on hers. "Stay with me tonight." he whispered in her ear with the exact same seductive tone that made her melt on that night.

"Yes," Gabriella said, not even thinking about what he had just offered. "God yes." **(A/N: kinda borrowed/stole from Too Short A Time without You by Havah Kinny, but rewrote it a little. Basic concept though. Anyway…)** "Wait a second, you want me to stay with you? In your castle?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just…I don't know…Why?"

"Look," he lowered his voice. "I'm hosting a ball in a few days, and I want you to be there, but knowing that you would be living in these kind of conditions during that time would kill me. So I thought that, maybe, you could stay with me so I'd know you were safe."

"So I would stay with you for three whole days?"

"Probably yes. So, will you ?" Troy asked, giving her the "puppy dog face." "I also just need some company. It gets really lonely in there."

Gabriella couldn't resist his cuteness. "Okay," she said, smiling.

"Thank you." he said leading her to the carriage that was parked outside the house.

"Wait, what about my stuff?" she asked.

"Please. You won't need it." And he pulled her into the carriage, snuggling up close to her inside.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

When they got to the castle, Troy stepped out first and offered Gabriella his hand. She took it gently and stepped out, too. Troy led her inside the castle.

"Wow," she said when they were inside. "It looks just like it did that night, only less people."

Troy laughed. "Yea it does." They both smiled, thinking about that memorable night they met. Then, Troy turned to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand and bowing to her with extravagant formality.

"But there's no music," she said, laughing.

"So?" he looked up at her, and Gabriella laughed again. "Well, then, of course you may," she replied, curtsied with the same extravagant formality that Troy had, and took his hand. They started dancing around, but it was nothing like that night. It was more fun. Eventually, they started running around and chasing each other, overall having a good time with the one they loved.

TROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLATROYANDGABRIELLA

After their dance, Troy led Gabriella upstairs to a room. When they got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was absolutely huge; the biggest room she'd ever seen. Well, at least the biggest bedroom she'd ever seen. And she knew it was a bedroom because there was a huge bed in the center, probably the biggest bed she'd ever seen.

"WOW!!!!" Gabriella said when she saw it. "This is huge!"

"Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Yes! This is so cool!" Gabriella rushed to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Good, because this is where you're going to stay for the next three days."

Gabriella shot up from her spot on the bed. "Are you serious?!" Gabriella shouted.

"Yea, I'm serious!" Troy said excitedly.

Gabriella screamed. This was like a dream!!! She ran over to Troy and hugged him tightly. "Troy, I love you!" she shouted.

"I know." he said, returning the hug.

"Wait, where's your room?' Gabriella asked.

Troy took some time before answering. "Here."

"This is your room?!"

"Yea,"

"So, I'm going to be staying in your room? With you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem"

"Of course not!" Gabriella said, hugging him even tighter than before. "I love you so much, Troy!"

"You said that already," Troy struggled to say; the hug was so tight Troy could barely breathe.

"I know, but I want you to know, too."

"Well, I know." Troy said, still struggling to breathe. "Um, Ella?" he asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, thinking he wasn't talking about her. "Yea?"

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella immediately let go of Troy.

"Thank you," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"Just one question."

"Yea?'

"…Ella…?" Gabriella asked cautiously

"Yea, GabriELLA. I thought it was kinda cute. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

"No," Gabriella said, coming up to him. "Actually, now that I think about it, it is really cute." Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and kissed Troy on the cheek. "Thanks for the awesome nickname."

"You're welcome…Ella." They both laughed. Then, Gabriella took Troy's hand and sat him down on the bed.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"You sing for me," Gabriella reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a piece of paper. "I sing for you." and she gave the paper to Troy.

"You want to sing?" Troy asked, opening the paper and examining it.

"Yea, I wanna know what you think."

"You wrote this?"

"Yes, and I don't know if it's any good, so I want you to listen to it."

"Are you sure you want to, 'cuz you seemed really shy at the ball,"

"Troy, that was days ago. I've changed. Plus…I kinda wrote it about you…"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, go for it." Troy looked at the paper and followed along as Gabriella sang.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now, you're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside _

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine _

_Alone inside_

_I can only hear you voice ringing through the noise_

_Can't find my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach, it's killing me_

_You're all I see, yea!_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside _

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine _

_Just stop wondering if we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way yea!_

_Mine_

_Until you're mine_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside _

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

By the time Gabriella was finished, she was close to tears. "So, did you like it?" she asked, a few tears falling out of her eyes.

Troy used his thumb to gently wipe away the tear. "It was beautiful."

"Really?'

Troy nodded. "I loved it. Just…one problem, though."

"What?" Gabriella asked, now concerned.

"The song isn't accurate."

Gabriella was now confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You can rest now. I'm yours."

Gabriella smiled a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a large hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"No, thank you." Troy whispered back, kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

**AAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!! SOOOOOO CUTE!!!! So, did you cry? Well, did you?**

**So, trivia! This chapter's question is:**

**Which new Disney Channel star also stars with Zac Efron in his new movie?**

**A little challenging, but…yea…Good luck!**

**So, that's it! Not much to say here! Okay, bye bye!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	11. Chapter 10: It Takes Two

**Hey everyone! Time for the next chapter! Yay!! So, last trivia question was:**

**Which new Disney Channel star also stars with Zac Efron in his new movie?**

**The answer is Sterling Knight!! In case you don't know, Sterling Knight plays Chad Dylan Cooper on the new Disney Channel show Sonny With A Chance. And he plays Alex, Mike(Zac Efron)'s son, in 17 Again! Isn't that cool? So, the first person to get it right was .licious . YAY YOU!!!!!! *claps and jumps up and down like London Tipton* Ah, I love London Tipton. Haha…anyway, the chapter! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

That night and all the other nights Gabriella was at the castle, she and Troy slept with each other without sleeping with each other. **(A/N: don't understand, just ask. Kinda M-rated, that one thing.)** Over the course of the three days, Troy and Gabriella had gotten closer and closer, and also, T and G had been trying to communicate with each other in secret, but had mostly failed. They had got a hold of each other once and told each other about the many things that had happened since they last talked. T told G that he had found his mystery girl, and she was happy for him. Really, she was. Gabriella already had a man.

While Troy and Gabriella were getting ready for the ball on that night, Chad, Troy's other assistant along with Ryan, came up to him. "Are you sure you're gonna do this?"

"Do what?" Troy asked.

"You know," Chad said, motioning to Gabriella, who was sitting on the other side of the large room. He couldn't say what it was; it would ruin the surprise/shock.

"Oh. Yes, Chad, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Chad, I'm positive. Why are you so antsy?"

"Because…well…you know she's just a servant girl, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Well…don't you have a problem with that?"

"Why does everyone overreact about Gabriella being a servant girl?! I love her! No one should be complaining! It's my life, I do what I want!"

"Okay, okay! I'm just asking! 'Cuz, you know, this is a big step in both of your lives."

"I know. But it's okay. I'm ready."

"Really? What if she's not ready?"

"Really. And I don't know if she'll be ready. But I know she loves me, so it should be okay."

"Okay. Good luck out there, dude." Chad said, giving Troy a pat on the back.

"Thanks, man." Troy said, tapping Chad's hand.

At the start of the ball, a lot of people were there, including the Evans family. Sharpay was the only one who actually wanted to be there.

Gabriella was on the floor, mingling with the people. Word had gotten out around the kingdom that Gabriella Montez was Troy's mystery girl, and everyone was trying to get to know her. While all of this was going on, Troy was talking to people who he'd never gotten a chance to at the ball last week. Occasionally, Troy stole quick glances and smiles at Gabriella, who easily returned them.

Towards the end of the night, once Troy and Gabriella had finished all of their greetings, Troy asked Gabriella to come up on stage with him. Gabriella gladly accepted. Once they were both on stage, Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and went to the microphone.

"Excuse me? Everyone?" he asked. Everyone immediately turned their attention to Troy and Gabriella.

"So, as you should probably know, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy said. He leaned over to Gabriella and whispered in her ear, "Say hi to the people, Gabby."

"Hi," Gabriella said shyly. The audience replied with a light applause.

"So, if you know, I think that Gabriella is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love her with all my heart. And I just wanted to prove it to her in front of my people. So, Gabriella, I would like to tell you how I feel, but I think it would be better if I sung about it, 'cuz you know how we like to sing so much." The audience laughed at that. "So, Gabriella, I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. This is for you." Troy let go of Gabriella's shoulder and took the microphone from the stand. The music started, some sort of trumpet-type instrument. And then, Gabriella heard the most beautiful voice escape Troy's lips.

_They say it's a man's world, well, they cannot be denied_

_But what good's a man's world without a woman by his side_

Troy then put his arm back around Gabriella's shoulder and stared into her eyes.

_So I will wait until that moment you decide _

_That I'm your man and you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea and you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

_A king ain't a king without the power behind the throne_

Gabriella laughed at his reference to his royalty as Troy took his arm off her shoulder and pulled her across the stage.

_A prince is a pauper, babe, without a chick to call his own_

_So please, darling, choose me I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me_

_I'm your king and you're my queen_

_That no one else can come between _

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

_Lancelot had Guinevere_

_Mrs. Claus has Old Saint Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet_

_And Liz, well, she has her dick_** (A/N: HAHA!!!! Dick! Lol! Sorry…anyway…)**

_They say it takes two to tango_

Troy took Gabriella in his arms and pulled her into a tango dancing position, dancing a quick tango with her.

_Well, that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor_

_And we'll twist the night away_

Troy spun Gabriella around in a steady rhythm, and then pulled her towards him and twisted his hips. Gabriella followed suit. When he was done with the verse, he pulled Gabriella close to him and swayed slowly, gazing into her eyes.

_Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite mouseketeer_

_I dream of a lover, babe, to say the things I long to hear_

_So, com closer, baby, oh, and whisper in my ear_

Troy slowly leaned closer to Gabriella, still singing, and Gabriella whispered in his ear the only thing she could think of at that moment. "I love you." Troy smiled and continued singing.

_Tell me_

_You're my girl and I'm your boy_

_You're my pride and I'm your joy_

_That I'm the sand and you're the tide_

_And I'll be the groom if you'll be my bride_

_It takes two, baby_

Troy let go of Gabriella, which he had been holding onto for the entire time he had been singing. The only part he held was her hand.

_It takes_

As Troy sang, he reached into his pocket, pulled something out that Gabriella couldn't see, and slowly got down on one knee.

_Two _

"Gabriella Casey Montez," Troy said and opened his hand to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**(:-O (:-O (:-O (:-O (:-O OMG!!!!!!!!!! What's gonna happen? What will she say?**

**Okay, so trivia! Once again, killing the moment, but whatever! So, since this was such an important chapter, I decided to make it not HSM-related! Yay! But mostly because I couldn't think of anything HSM-related lol. So, this chapter's question is…**

**When is the release date for New Moon, the sequel to Twilight?**

**Yes, they released the date. I'm soooo excited for it! I just finished the book and it's sooooo sad!!!!!! I cried!!!! I won't give away what happened that made e cry in case you people wanna read it, so, yea.**

**Thanks for reading! : - )**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	12. Chapter 11: The Best Day Of My Life

**Hey everyone! Unfortunately, I have some sad news… **

**Cinderella: HSM Edition is coming to a close!**

**Yes, unfortunately, this chapter will be the last actual chapter of Cinderella: HSM Edition, but there will be an epilogue, so you should look forward to that. And I will also be writing a few sequels to this story, which I will explain further in an author's note that I will write eventually. So, anyway, to cheer things up, it's time for the trivia answer! Last chapter's question was…**

**When is the release date for New Moon, the sequel to Twilight?**

**The answer is November 20, 2009! I'm sooooo excited! The first person to get it right was .licious (again, lol. She got it right last chapter.) Good job! So, this will be the last "chapter" chapter of Cinderella: HSM Edition before the epilogue (and just so you know, I spelled epilogue right. Spellcheck). ENJOY!!! XD (may make you cry! Again! Lol! seriously, you might cry. I did.)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Cinderella: HSM Edition_

"_Gabriella Casey Montez," Troy said and opened his hand to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

Gabriella could not believe her ears. Her eyes, either. Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton, was kneeling in front of her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her entire life, asking her for her hand in marriage. What? This was unreal. More likely, unbelievable. Gabriella knew that Troy loved her, but did not expect this. She did not expect this one bit.

Gabriella looked at Troy and stared into those deep, blue eyes that she loved so much. And she swam. She swam in those two bright pools of heaven. She never felt like this before. Never ever. She didn't know what it was. It was just pure, beautiful, true love. She was so overcome with emotion that a few tears crept their way into her eyes. Most of them escaped, and she couldn't take it anymore, falling down to her knees.

Troy didn't expect her reaction to be like this. He quickly picked Gabriella up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ella," he asked calmly. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella pulled away, wiping a few of her tears, and looked at Troy. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. It's just…well…obviously I know that you love me but, I just didn't expect this.

"Expect what?"

"You asking me to marry you."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just…" A few tears rolled down Gabriella cheeks. "I always thought that I was going to be the one who would sit back, never getting the chance to do anything, watching the world go by, and never being able to make my dreams into reality. But now that marriage is in the question, I think I've done more than I could ever think of." She sniffled. "The only thing I ever thought of doing was dancing with you. That's it. And now…you…me…us…here…" Now, the tears were flowing. Her crying was now completely uncontrollable and she collapsed into Troy's arms. And Troy just let her cry. Occasionally, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, but let her express her emotions, nonetheless. Finally, Troy let go of Gabriella, holding her arms to her sides, and stared into her eyes.

"Listen," he said. "I'm sorry if my proposal came as such a shock to you. But I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you don't want me to be with you, then that's okay."

"Troy, I just wanna know…well…if you're not just asking me to marry you because your parents told you that you need to find a wife to be king."

"No!" Troy said, pulling her into another hug. "I would never marry someone if I didn't love them! And I love you more than anything in the entire world." Troy pulled away from her and slowly tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You mean so much to me, and I want you to be safe and happy. And I think that for you to be safe and happy is to be with me."

"And I do wanna be with you. Forever," More tears sprang to Gabriella's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Troy took her tear-stained hand and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"So," Troy took out the ring again, holding it dangerously close to Gabriella's ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at the ring and back up at Troy, whispering the one word that would change her life forever.

"Yes."

Troy smiled a wide smile. "Really?"

"Yes. Yes, Troy Bolton, yes, yes, YES!" Gabriella jumped up, super excited and overly giddy. Troy jumped up with her, also very happy. Gabriella grabbed Troy and pulled him into a tight hug. Troy squeezed her back, then almost pushed her away with slight force. Gabriella stared at him in shock at what he'd done, but then instantly forgave him when he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They both wrapped their arms tightly around each other and melted into the kiss. Finally, they pulled away, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella said.

"I love you, too, Gabriella Montez. More than anything," Troy replied, which caused Gabriella to smile even wider. Troy smiled too, and they kissed again, still smiling.

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

On the day of the wedding, everyone was gathered in the church. Literally. EVERYONE. Pretty much every single person in the entire kingdom was gathered in the large room. Even the Evans family. But once again, Sharpay was the only one who wanted to be there.

Troy was standing at the altar, dressed in a beautiful, simple white tuxedo specifically designed for this day. **(A/N: Picture the one he wore in "Everyday".)** He was waiting patiently for Gabriella to enter the church.

Finally, she did. And she looked even more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a very simple white, strapless dress with a few designs on the top and along the sides. She also had a veil that went down to the floor. **(A/N: link in profile)** But she made it look extravagant. With two girls, one being Sharpay, carrying the end of the dress, Gabriella slowly walked to the altar. The entire time, she looked around at the huge crowd, smiling hugely. As she approached the altar, her eyes set on Troy. He looked absolutely stunning in the tux, but she felt extremely nervous even looking at his beauty. This was the day she had never thought would ever happen. Marrying the prince. Unbelievable. Her eyes eventually settled on Troy's eyes. He could see the concern and nervousness in them. He smiled soothingly, his eyes gentle and supportive. Gabriella smiled back. She was very close to the altar at this point, and Troy took the opportunity to extend his arm to Gabriella. She extended her arm as well, taking his hand. She came up to the altar and squeezed Troy's hand. He squeezed hers back, reassuring her that it was okay. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Ring bearer, please bring the rings." the priest said. Ryan, who had been appointed as ring bearer, came up to the couple with the rings placed on a pillow. They both each took one ring.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Troy looked at the ring and then stared into Gabriella's eyes. "I do," he said, slipping his ring onto her finger.

"Gabriella Montez, do you take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Gabriella.

A slow smile spread across Gabriella's face as she placed her ring onto Troy's finger. "I do," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both Troy and Gabriella smiled as wide as they ever had as Gabriella almost leapt into Troy's arms and kissed him passionately. Troy returned the kiss with just as much passion, and even deepened it a they continued to kiss. Finally, they pulled away with huge smiles on their faces. The audience applauded them loudly, very excited.

Finally, it was time for the after party. Everyone who was at the wedding was at the party. There was food and some music playing. While the party was in full swing, Sharpay came up to Gabriella.

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay said excitedly, hugging Gabriella.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, returning the hug.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're married to Prince Troy!" Sharpay gushed, pulling away from the hug.

"I know! It's so cool!"

"Cool?! It's amazing!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yea, I guess it is pretty amazing."

"Oh, it's amazing, alright," said Troy, coming up to Gabriella and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Gabriella blushed.

"Aww," Sharpay said. "You guys are so adorable together!"

"Thank you," Troy and Gabriella both said at the same time.

"Hey, who was that ring bearer guy?" Sharpay asked. "He was kinda cute,"

Troy and Gabriella both laughed. "That was Ryan," Troy said. "He's right over there if you wanna go say hi." He pointed to Ryan, mingling with a few people.

"Thanks, Troy!" Sharpay said and ran over to Ryan excitedly.

"Hey, Gabby," Troy said.

"Yea?" Gabriella asked.

"I want you to meet someone," Troy lead Gabriella over to another table. Sitting at the table was an older woman who looked Hispanic, like Gabriella. She was looking all over the room, seeming to be searching for something. Troy walked over to her and helped her out of the chair.

"Gabriella, say hi to Maria," Troy said."Hello, Gabriella," Maria said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Hi," Gabriella said. Then, she thought that the woman looked very familiar. Gabriella tried to study her features casually. But it didn't really work, even though Troy and Maria didn't look like they noticed. Finally, it clicked. And stayed in her mind.

"Mom?"

Gabriella could see a few tears forming in Maria's eyes as she nodded slowly.

Gabriella was so overcome by joy that she ran over to Maria and wrapped her arms around her tightly, crying hysterically. Troy had found her mom, who she hadn't seen in years. This was too unreal.

"Oh my god, it's really you!" Gabriella shouted, pulling away from the hug.

"Yea, I can't believe it either!" Maria said.

"Troy, why---? what---? how did you---?"

Troy silenced her by kissing her quickly, but not too quickly, on the lips. "I found her before the wedding started. We had a little conversation and I ended up finding out that she was your mom."

Gabriella was speechless. All she could say was, "Thank you so much, Troy."

"And I just can't believe that you're both together!" Maria piped up. "My little Gabby is now married to the prince! This is unbelievable!"

"That's what I thought when he asked me!" Gabriella laughed.

"You couldn't believe it?" Troy asked.

"Of course I couldn't believe it!" Gabriella said. "I couldn't believe the fact that you were in love with me in the first place! Troy, I…" Gabriella looked deeply into Troy's eyes. "I never expected any of this to happen. The ball, the kiss, the marriage, us, anything. But I'm really, really glad it did. Troy, you're the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life, and I'm just so happy that you're here with me and that we're together."

Troy smiled softly and squeezed Gabriella gently. "I'm glad, too. And I agree with absolutely everything you said. I didn't expect any of this to happen, but I'm glad it did. And you're 100% the best thing that's happened to me, too."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella smiled wide when he said this. Gabriella Bolton. It had finally happened.

"Aww, group hug!" Maria said. Troy and Gabriella hugged Maria tightly. When they pulled away from the hug. Gabriella took Troy's face in her hands and kissed him. Troy returned the kiss with sweet passion.

As they kissed, Gabriella thought about all the had happened. Love, marriage, reunions. It was almost too much for her to handle. Falling in love with the man of her dreams, marrying him, and returning to her mom again. Absolutely unbelievable. But she knew that it was meant to be, otherwise she wouldn't be where she was. And she was very glad that she was where she was, with Troy and her mom. And she also realized that, finally, she was happy.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss, and felt Troy's lips curving up, too. And their thoughts seemed to connect into one, because at the same time, they swore they heard the other's thoughts thinking the same thing.

"_This is really, truly, the best day of my life._"

* * *

**AWW!!!!! ADORABLE!!!!!!**

**Well, that's it!………JUST KIDDING!!!!! There will be one more chapter, an epilogue, before I finally finish it. But for now, I'm gonna leave you with this. **

**And, so I don't totally kill the mood, there will be no trivia! So trivia is now officially over until the next story (maybe, I'm not sure.).**

**So, that's it! See ya next time! =)**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	13. Epilogue: This IS Me

**Hey, people of the world! It's me, for the last Cinderella: HSM Edition chapter! :'( I know, it's so sad. But, I'll be back with some sequels, so be excited for that! Also, there was no trivia question in the last chapter, so I don't have to waste my time with that! (lol) so, we can just get right to Troyella! Also, before I begin, I just wanna say that this epilogue will be RIDICULOUSLY similar to the Final Jam scene in Camp Rock, so…yea…**

**Also, sorry if it's kind of crappy, I had a hard time with it.**

**Finally, READ THE LAST PART I WROTE!!!!!!! IT'S IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE STORIES!!!!!!**

**So, now, here it is…the long awaited EPILOGUE TO CINDERELLA: HSM EDITION!!!!!!!!!**

_Epilogue_

_4 weeks later…_

Life was going great for Troy and Gabriella. They were happy, head over heels in love with each other, and had great friends. And great friends indeed. Not only did they have Sir Chad and Sir Ryan, but Sharpay had moved in with them. The story was that after Mrs. Evans found out about Gabriella being the mystery girl, she kicked her out of the house for keeping this secret from her. So Sharpay asked Gabriella if she could move in with them at the castle. They gladly agreed.

Also, Taylor had come back. She had decided to turn into a human and live with the gang in the castle. But surprisingly, she still had her magic powers, which no one understood, nut even Gabriella.

One day, everyone was hanging out in the ballroom, having a mini-party, which they usually do when there's nothing else to do. Ryan had just finished his act, an interpretive dance, which got mixed reactions from his peers. Once he got off the stage feeling slightly mortified. Sharpay stepped up to the microphone.

"And now, performing an original song she wrote herself, the one, the only, GABRIELLA BOLTON!!!!!!" Sharpay pretty much yelled.

Thunderous applause busted from the six people in the crowd.

"Ooh, I just love saying that!" Sharpay said quickly.

"What, Gabriella Bolton?" Gabriella asked as she stepped on stage.

"Yea. It has a nice ring to it don't cha think?"

"Hmm," Gabriella thought about it briefly. Gabriella Bolton… "Yea, it does kind of have a nice ring to it."

"I know!" Sharpay said, getting off stage and heading to her seat. Gabriella took the mic.

"Well, as Sharpay just announced to the world, I am going to be singing a song that I wrote myself. And Ryan has so generously agreed to play piano for this!" Gabriella applauded Ryan as he stepped up to the piano.

"Okay, well I hope you like it." Gabriella turned to Ryan and cued him to start playing. He started playing and after a few chords, Gabriella sang, her beautiful voice filling the room. **(A/N: bold = Troy. **_italics = Gabriella. __**bold and italics = Troy and Gabriella.**_**)**

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_But I have this dream bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know, to let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

During this time, Chad had been trying to talk to Troy about their act, a dance routine that they had created. But Troy was trying to pay attention to Gabriella and her song. But when she hit the chorus, all he could do was stare.

"That's the song," he whispered to himself. "G," A slow smile began creeping along his face.

"What?" Chad asked.

Troy turned to him. "Nothing, nothing," he turned back to the stage and slowly picked up the microphone resting next to him, still smiling.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

As she finished the second chorus, Troy slowly brought the microphone up to his lips, and started singing the one song that he knew meant so much to both of them.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singin' **

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

Gabriella looked up, shocked. How did he know that song? Wait a minute… "T!" she thought. She smiled wide as she stepped off the stage, walking towards him while he walked to her.

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

Finally, they came to each other in the center of the floor, locked hands, and sang their hearts out like they never had before.

_This is real, this is me_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am **_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be, yea**_

_This is me_

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

_This is me, yea_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

Unfortunately, the song was over then. But that didn't stop Troy and Gabriella from intertwining their fingers and staring into each other's eyes, Gabriella having tears in hers.

"…T?…" she finally whispered to him.

"…G?…" he whispered back. Gabriella nodded, tears now flowing uncontrollably. Tears slowly crept to Troy's eyes too as he pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. Gabriella cried some more, and could feel Troy crying too, his tears falling on her shoulder. Finally, they pulled away.

"I can't believe it's really you," Gabriella said, running her fingers through Troy's soft hair.

"Me either," Troy said, a few tears falling from his eyes. Gabriella wiped them away with her thumb, like Troy does with her, and he smiled. She did too.

"I love you so much Troy," Gabriella said.

"I love you, too." Troy replied. "And now, that I know you're G, I love you even more…well, if that's even possible," Gabriella smiled wider and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Troy kissed her back and held her close. And right then, with T --- no, Troy, Gabriella knew she was home.

THE END

**Aww! Sooooooo cute!**

**So, I hope you guys liked it the story overall. But I'm not done yet, so keep your eyes out for a very important author's note about future stories. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing it I appreciate it so much. I love you all!**

**So, for the last Cinderella: HSM Edition time, SEE YA!!!!!!!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


	14. Important Author's Note!

**Hey, guys! M here! (that's gonna be my nickname for me, even though my name doesn't start with M, but calling myself C is a little weird…plus my username starts with M so yea…) So as I told you, I will be writing an author's note about a new series. **

**As I told you before (if I did, not sure but yea), I will be writing 2 sequels to Cinderella: HSM Edition. But unfortunately, I don't have any title ideas yet. I have the plots down, but no titles, so I need your help!!!!!! First, I'm gonna tell you the plots of the sequels.**

**~The guys (Troy, Ryan, and Chad) go off to fight in a war and it's basically going to be how the girls deal without their guys with them. And since Troy and Gabriella are married, it'll be especially hard for them.**

**~Troy and Gabriella are…MERMAIDS!!!!!!! Seriously!! Ok, I was watching H2O and I thought it would be a good idea. Also, the mermaid thing is the second secret that Troy and Gabriella are hiding. (remember form the beginning? Their hiding TWO secrets?)**

**So, I would really like to hear your ideas for these series. I kind of have an idea for the mermaid one. What do you think of "No Ordinary Girl…and Guy"? that's the theme song from H2O so yea. But I would really like to hear your ideas, so I'm all ears!**

**But don't you fret about waiting so long to hear from me. I've got a LOT of stuff coming up! Some awesome oneshots and songfics, and a new Troyella story! Please check my profile often for this new stuff. And get ready, 'cause there's much more to come!**

**XOXO mrsefron4evr**


End file.
